crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Reset Boost
In both Crush Crush and Blush Blush, a key mechanism allows you to restart your game with an extra speed boost. This mechanism is often referred to as a reset. In order to avoid confusion with full reset (aka "hard" reset), the reset that gives you a speed boost is alternately referred to as a prestige or "soft" reset. The Reset Button The RESET button can be found on the Stats screen in both games - accessed by selecting the blue tab fourth from the left at the bottom of the screen. Pressing this button triggers a soft reset, where you keep your achievements, time blocks, diamonds, and store purchases, but your money and relationship progress starts over at the beginning of the game, where you only have the first character unlocked (Cassie in Crush Crush, Nimh in Blush Blush).Event and DLC characters you have purchased and earned will also remain unlocked after both a hard and a soft reset. This button is different from the "Full Reset" button found under the More tab. Caution: The "Full Reset" button fully resets your game. This sends you all the way back to the very beginning, and you do not keep anything you keep in a soft reset aside from DLC and LTE characters (i.e. achievements, time blocks, other store purchases, gilding, etc. are removed). Do not press this unless you really want to fully reset your game. Full Reset will bring your reset boost and multiplier back to 1. Reset Boost The reset boost is the cumulative bonus you have built up by soft resetting your game. This value is found next to the blue pentagon. This boost speeds up progress on hobbies and jobs, and decreases cool down time on the 'Talk', 'Gift' and 'Date' buttons. This boost also decreases the time needed to complete dates. The maximum boost in Crush Crush is x2048, and in Blush Blush it is x14000Blush Blush reset boost cap announced as of V0.018 balance update.. Bonus Add This value is what is added to your total reset boost when you soft reset. This can be increased by advancing your relationship levels with the characters and by unlocking in-game achievements. Generally speaking, the more challenging the relationship level reached, the bigger the boost you receive. The Bonus Add value returns to zero each time you soft reset, but can be increased again in the same way. The current Bonus Add does not give a speed boost until it is used by soft reset or Skip Reset (see below). Multiplier To the right of the reset boost will be a multiplier. This exponentially increases the value of your reset boost. For example, if your base total reset boost is x10, and your multiplier is x2, then your effective reset boost is x20.Characters that require a certain reset boost to unlock or advance will ignore the multiplier. A reset boost of x20 with a multiplier of x8 gives you a net speedup of x160, but will not unlock a character that requires x25 reset boost. The multiplier begins at x1 and can only be increased by purchasing Speed Boosts with diamonds in the store. Crush Crush In Crush Crush, select the "Store" tab, second from the right at the bottom of the screen. From this new screen select the option labeled "Boosts" at the left of the screen. Boosts are mutiplied together (i.e. buying 2 x64 will result in x4096. This means buying a x2 and 2 x64 is the cheapest route to reaching x8192) The current boosts offered are in the section on the left labeled "Speed Boosts". These are all permanent increases. Currently available are: * x2 boost for 40 diamonds * x8 boost for 100 diamonds * x64 boost for 180 diamonds The maximum boost you can have is x8192. Blush Blush In Blush Blush, select the "Store" tab, at the very right at the bottom of the screen. From this new screen select the option labeled "Boosts" at the left of the screen. This section is split into "Permanent Speed Boosts" and "Consumable Speed Boosts". These are what they sound like - the permanent boost is permanent, and the consumable boost expires after 48 hours. Permanent Boosts available are: * x2 for 25 diamonds * x4 for 50 diamonds * x8 for 100 diamonds The maximum boost you can have is x64. You can only purchase a specific boost once. Consumable Boosts available are: * x2 for 10 diamonds * x4 for 15 diamonds * x8 for 20 diamonds Again, the maximum boost you can have is x64. You can purchase a specific boost multiple times, but must wait until the 48 hours expire before purchasing the same one again. The two boosts are counted separately, meaning if you have x64 permanent and x64 consumable, then your effective multiplier is x128. Skip Reset You can add your current Bonus Add to your total Reset Boost without resetting your game at a cost of 30 diamonds. Because you keep the level of progress you have, the Bonus Add stays the same. * Crush Crush - Under the "Store" tab, select the option "Skip Reset" on the left. The option is in this section to the far right. The new boost you would have is shown. * Blush Blush - Under the "Stats" tab, the option is to the right of the regular reset button. If you want to know the new boost you would have, you will have to add the values yourself. Notes Category:Mechanics Category:Crush Crush Category:Blush Blush